The present disclosure relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus processing a periphery of a lens, and an eyeglass lens processing program.
There is a known eyeglass lens processing apparatus which processes a periphery of a lens (eyeglass lens) by using a processing tool (for example, grindstone or machining cutter) such that the periphery fits the eyeglass frame shape. Recently, lenses adopting a thermoplastic material as the lens material are widely used, and various types of methods of processing the thermoplastic material lens (thermoplastic lens) have been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-11-090804).